The present invention relates specifically to the sport of golf and more particularly to golf training aids that provide guidance during practice in a manner that fulfills the purpose for which it is intended. The purpose being the improvement of the golfer's ability to strike a golf ball effectively. The need for such guidance has been recognized almost since the game of golf was invented. Over the generations many instructional devices have been offered to the learning golfer. Such devices include oral or written information, tips, demonstrations and general advice. Elaborate devices have been constructed which were intended to restrict the golfer's movement of his limbs or torso or both together in a predetermined and supposedly effective manner or, alternatively, to prevent his moving where movement was seen to be detrimental. Such devices are intended to demonstrate the correct mechanics of a swing and the golfer is expected to become acclimated to the new habits for use on the course. However, since the golfer cannot play encumbered by a training device, it is therefore obvious that any training method must train the golfer in a manner that does not make him actually reliant on the device. The device must demonstrate proper procedure without constraints.
Otting and Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,001, teaches an invention having two separate aids consisting of a frame work for passively limiting the rightward movement of the golfers right leg during the swing. This device comes closest to the present invention in that it provides passive limits, however the device fails to provide the same passive limitation to the hip where it is really needed. The second aid comprises a tether fastened to the golfer's waist and thigh and anchored to the ground a few feet away from the golfer and immediately to his left when addressing the ball. While the intention of the device, to prevent lateral movement of the hips, is commendable, the device is substantially ineffective as a training aid in that it only restricts hip sway, and then, in only one direction. Removal of the restraints leaves the golfer with a sense of loss and poor balance.
Tesi U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,736 teaches the use of a bridle attached to the golfers waist and subsequently attached to a platform upon which he stands when addressing the ball. The object being to perfect the golfers stance when addressing the ball through repeatedly utilizing the bridle adjusted to the proper length for the correct posture when addressing the ball. However, without knowing what the proper stance and posture should be, they would be impossible to ascertain with this device. Utilizing the golfers belt loops, to secure the bridle, would simply serve to tug the golfer pants down to a lower level when an error is made. Thereby, serving no restrictive purpose. This device does utilize a platform and the golfers own weight for stabilization while in use.
Anselmo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,909, teaches the use of a framework structure attached to the golfer with belts. The overall intention being to restrict erroneous movement of the golfer's torso while still allowing him to pivot. Although the apparatus claims to be dismantleable and easily transported, if such an apparatus is designed substantial enough to insure that even the most truculent and vigorous golfer would be forced to comply, the apparatus would necessarily be extremely heavy. The apparatus of Anselmo provides no passive limits and makes no attempt to guide the golfer in terms of weight distribution, which is considered an important aspect of the golfer's swing.
The aforementioned patents cannot be considered to be compact, easily transported, considered unrestrictive in use or provide positive passive instruction. In most cases the golfer relies heavily on the apparatus and is hard pressed to repeat the movement when it is removed.
Richmond, U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,373, teaches the use of a belting which encircles the left shoulder and attaches to the waist. The idea being, to co-ordinate the movements of shoulder and hips during the golf swing. The shoulder sling fails to address the golfers problems involving grip and wrist cock or proper rotation of the hip with respect to center of gravity.
Corder, U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,317, utilizes a chest and shoulder strap arrangement which restricts the erroneous movements of the upper arm relative to the chest. Corder, further utilizes hook and latch material on the straps to prevent muscle injury and provide feel and sound effects when an error is made.
Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,276 teaches the use of a chest panel the purpose being to serve as an inclinometer for the body by attempting to train the golfer to keep the mid-section of the body as near vertical as possible during the swing. Therefore, the golfer becomes acutely aware of one aspect of the center of gravity problem. Although passive in nature, this device fails to set any limits within which the golfer should reside, nor does it teach the golfer what should be done to correct the problem.
Grander, U.S. Pat. No. No. 4,662,640, utilizes a harness fitted around the golfers chest and shoulders, elastic cords attached thereto, are then connected to a special golf club consisting of a weighted shortened shaft having a special grip shaped to fit the hands. This apparatus addresses the need to allow the golfer, freedom of movement, while attempting to provide certain restraints. However, the apparatus, due to its elastic cords, exert unnatural stress on the artificial club during the swing. The apparatus fails to provide the golfer with a means of achieving a true radii, due to the duel cords connected to the clubs handle having two radius points. The elastic cords allow the golfer to bend his elbow and to change the radii of the arc during the swing. The apparatus further fails to address any aspects of wrist-cock.
Woodson, U.S. Pat. No. No. 4,479,653, presents another special designed shortened club attached at its upper end via a universal ball joint to a belt extension lying against the golfer's left thigh which in turn is secured to a waist belt. The device is intended to control the pronation of the hands by locating the upper end of the club. This apparatus places unnatural restrains on the golfer by not allowing the golfer to produce a full swing. The use of different clubs is prohibited and the weight of the special grip and shaft is also unnatural.
Cushing, U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,643, utilizes a chest harness to which is secured a solid bar positioned diagonally across the golfer's chest from the region of the left hip to the region of the right shoulder. The device is intended to control the vertical motion of the arms by serving as a guide for them to slide along the bar during the swing. This apparatus although passive in nature fails to produce the desired result by allowing the golfer to bend his elbows and still remain in contact with the bar. The bar is also only useful, if at all, in the back swing. The inventor also alludes to the need for additional training requirements to complete the stroke.
Again none of the aforementioned devices provide the golfer with any positive information. Each, discloses a restrictive device primarily intended to prevent a specific action or behavior. The prevention of an action cannot be expected to teach or encourage an alternative action. Most of the reported devices are apparently based on erroneous beliefs and faulty analysis of the swing. Learning golfers who use such devices to improve their golf swing, seldom have knowledge of physics or engineering, and as a consequence, are not comfortably in situations which try to impose the knowledge of the true mechanics of the swing upon them. Devices conceived by those having the required knowledge are more often successful. One such device is "The Perfect Swing Trainer". An apparatus consisting of a framework supporting a large circle comprised of PVC tubing formed in the arc plane of a perfect swing. The practicing golfer stands within the circle and follows the circle with the shaft of his club. The apparatus not only prevents erroneous movement of the club but it also teaches the learning golfer the correct motion, without restrictions of the golfer's limbs or torso.